This invention relates to a process for removing melamine from melamine-containing liquids, and in particular from melamine-containing waste water.
Waste water originating from a melamine producing plant, or a melamine processing plant, may contain large quantities of dissolved or suspended melamine. Since the discharge thereof into surface waters is undesirable and often subject to restrictions and levies, various attempts have been made to find methods for removing this melamine from waste water. These previous attempts however, have failed to achieve such melamine removal by blodegradation. (Chem. Abstr. 75,254195; 1971 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,757.